The invention relates to a method for producing a component and a device in which a component is arranged on a basic substrate.
Integrated circuits, after their production, are integrated into housings individually or with further integrated circuits and/or discrete circuit elements. For this purpose, the integrated circuits are enveloped with an encapsulant, for example in such a way that only external contact elements are externally accessible, via which electrical contact can be made with the integrated circuits. The components created by the enveloping are suitable for example for being mounted on printed circuit boards (PCB).
One embodiment specifies a cost-effective method for producing components. Furthermore, the intention is to provide a device including such a component.
In accordance with one embodiment, in a method for producing a component, the following processes are provided:                providing a basic substrate, having paper as substrate material;        applying at least one integrated circuit to the basic substrate;        enveloping the at least one integrated circuit applied on the basic substrate with an encapsulant; and        removing at least parts of the basic substrate from the at least one enveloped integrated circuit.        
In accordance with a further embodiment, in a method for producing a component, the following processes are provided:                providing a basic substrate, having at least one electrically insulating surface;        applying electrically conductive external contact elements directly to the at least one electrically insulating surface of the basic substrate;        applying at least one integrated circuit to the basic substrate;        enveloping the at least one integrated circuit applied on the basic substrate with an encapsulant; and        removing at least parts of the basic substrate from the at least one enveloped integrated circuit.        
A further configuration of the invention provides for the external contact elements to be applied to the basic substrate by using an inkjet printing method.